Reunion
by Tanglemorph
Summary: The TMNT have been with Splinter for fifteen years. So what happens when our Heroes meet up with their sisters? Chaos, that's what. And what is Shredder's plan? Rated K plus for buttkicking ninja violence. SplinterxOC. Based on 2003 version. Oneshot.
1. Discovery

Hey all! Gypsy here! I have decided to write a fic that's been floating around in my head for a couple years now.

I would also appreciate it if one of you would draw some pictures of the Girls and Thorn (descriptions below, Thorn is described in the next chapter.)

The pictures are optional, but if you want to, review and put in a link.

Oh, and this story is set right before the Ninja Tribunal arc. That means that the Girls and the TMNT will both become acolytes. I WILL be changing a few details, so don't bug me about the changes, please. I know what I'm doing.

Oh, and the Shredder in the summary is Utrom Shredd-head. I _will_ add a back-ground story to how he gets back.

Any hoo, on with the story!

* * *

_It was fifteen years ago that our story began. We were very young then, and happy. We lived in a pet-store, with our brothers. We had no names, and we thought that we would be together forever. But all that changed when our brothers were purchased. After our parents had passed on a month before, we thought that this was the end. But it so happened that on that same day, we too were purchased, by a young girl who lived next to the boy who had bought our brothers. The two children were best friends, and we hoped that we would live in peace. But alas, it was not to be. An accident caused us to fall into the sewers, opposite our brothers. A strange canister rolled into the sewers as well, and broke, covering us in a green liquid. We were found by a white rat, who took us in. The next day, we found that we had mutated, and were becoming humanoid. The same thing was happening to the kind rat who had taken us in. We later learned that her name was Thorn. We too were given names. I, the oldest, and the leader, am called Lynora. My sisters are Danielle - the techno-geek, Rachel – the hothead, and Madeleine – the clown. Lady Thorn taught us Ninjutsu, and we have watched over the city ever since. We have kept an eye out for our brothers, and have caught a few glimpses of them. We can only hope that we meet them again one day._

* * *

Leonardo was tired. He had been up all night on patrol, and he had nothing to show for it. Donatello had found some blood on a wall, but that was Donny. And Raphael and Michelangelo were doing what they did best: arguing. 

"Hey Leo! Come over here! I found something you might want to see!" Donny called. Leo ran over, and took a look at the screen. "I did some test on the sample of blood, and found that it was Turtle DNA. _Mutant_ turtle DNA." Donny continued. "Not only that, but it's similar to yours. The only difference is, it's from a girl."

Leo looked stared at the figure on the screen. She had an appearance similar to his, but she was slimmer. But on the front of her shell, on the right-hand side, was a mark he knew all too well. One he had forgotten over the years. It was the Greek letter Omega. "It can't be!" he exclaimed. "But… I thought that they were dead! Master Splinter!"

Splinter came out, wondering what could possibly have is calm-minded son so worked up. "What is it, my son?" the old rat asked.

"Master Splinter, 4 people that my brothers and I never thought we'd see again are alive!" Leo replied, ecstatic.

"My son, who are these people? They must be important if you are getting worked up about it."

Donny came over, tears flowing freely. "Our sisters, Sensei, our sisters."

* * *

"Lynora! What is the matter?" Asked Thorn. The old rat stared at her eldest daughter with amusement. Lynora, or Lyn, as her sisters called her, was more excited than she'd ever been. 

"Sensei, we saw them! Our brothers! And they're mutants too! They went down a manhole, so we can assume that they too live in the sewers."

Madeleine, or Maddie, sighed. She took a look at her home, gazing at it fondly. It was a large, round room, with many rooms leading off of it. There was a garage, five bedrooms, a training area, a kitchen, and a living room. There were also odd markings everywhere, giving the place an ancient feel.

Rachel, also called Rae, was in the garage, tinkering with her motorcycle. As she fixed a broken gear chain, she thought she heard voices coming from behind a solid wall. As she put her ear to it, she was sure she heard phrases like 'foot', 'Shredder', and most disturbing of all, 'turtles'. After the girls had seen their brothers that night, the turtle was sure that who ever these people were, they were looking for her brothers.

Danielle, or Dani, as she liked to be called, was thinking about the similarities between her brothers and sisters. There were the bandannas, something that she felt she could never live without. Rae had deep pink, Maddie had yellow, Lyn had aqua, and of course, she herself had lavender. The second similarity was their names. Of all her sisters, Dani alone had heard her brothers' names. There was one wearing a blue bandanna, named Leonardo. Then there was one with a red bandanna, She had heard him called Raphael. One wearing a purple bandanna bore the name of Donatello. And the last, wearing an orange bandanna, was named Michelangelo.

The final similarity was their weapons. Lyn used katana, Rae used sais, Maddie used nunchucks, and Dani used a bo-staff. All in all, could their lives get any weirder? The answer: no. not even if they had a rat for a ninja sensei. Oh well. If the siblings paths had almost crossed tonight, then they would all eventually meet.

* * *

"Your sisters? My sons, I did not know that the four of you had sisters. Why did you not tell me?" Splinter asked. By now Mikey and Raph had joined the group. Mikey was excited, because he hadn't seen his sisters in fifteen years. 

"Sensei, we forgot all about them. We never meant to, but it sort of just… happened. And before we could talk as well."

Donny was still at the computer, typing away. "I'll do a search of giant turtle sightings, and then avoid the sightings of us." After an agonizing thirty seconds, the search came up with two articles. One was of the boys, and the other had four turtles, each with a Greek letter on their right-hand side. The one with the Katanas bore the Omega symbol, the one with the nunchucks had the symbol of Delta, the one with the bo-staff proudly displayed the Pi symbol, and the one with the sais bore the Sigma symbol.

Mikey stared. Fifteen years. It had been fifteen years since he had seen his sister, and here she was, looking like she was about to crack a joke. He was so engrossed in the picture; he didn't feel the tears coming to his eyes.

Splinter was looking at the picture, memorizing every detail of the girls, when he noticed a figure in the background: a female white rat. One with a walking stick. Doing ninjutsu. There was only one rat that he could think of like that. "Thorn! Oh, my beloved Thorn, you're alive!" he said.

Raph looked at Splinter, who was now crying as well. "Sensei, who's Thorn?" The hothead asked, genuinely curious.

Splinter turned to his sons, a tearful smile upon his face. "Oh, my sons, Thorn is my mate. I thought that she had been killed. And appears that she has been training your sisters in the art of Ninjutsu. Oh, my sons, today is a happy day indeed. My mate is alive, and so are your sisters."

Leo tore his gaze from the picture to look at his Master. Did this mean what he thought that it meant? If he and his sisters reunited, would Splinter and Thorn also reunite? Would the turtles, after fifteen years, finally have a true family again?

* * *

There you have it. Not the most elegant chapter in the world, so I apologize for that. 

Comments are welcome, but please don't Flame.

R&R! Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please! Oh, and have nice day! (Smiles)


	2. Chapter 2

Attention: Due to a lack of progress in my updating this fic in several years and a lack of interest, I have decided to set it up for adoption. The original will remain up on my profile for others to see, but I'm afraid that I will have to set a limit on how many fics I have up and in progress. If you want to adopt this fic, please contact me via the private messaging system.

I apologize to everyone who invested in this story, and I am sorry for my lack of enthusiasm. I wish you all the best.

Tanglemorph out.


End file.
